


Heat Of The Moment

by LadyKayl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut, porn with slight plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4538199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKayl/pseuds/LadyKayl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Request - "Can I ask for a Dean x Reader, when they have an argument, go on a hunt not talking to each other, then Sam leaves them alone. Dean says all he needs now is to throw her into any room any f*ck. So they end up having rough sex.  Thanks do much darling!"</p><p>As Requested*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Of The Moment

**Heat Of The Moment.**

**WARNINGS -**  SMUT, SWEARING OH AND DID I MENTION SMUT?

 **Request -**  "Can I ask for a Dean x Reader, when they have an argument, go on a hunt not talking to each other, then Sam leaves them alone. Dean says all he needs now is to throw her into any room any f*ck. So they end up having rough sex.  Thanks do much darling!"

**Hope you like Anon!**

* * *

 

"Dean Winchester you are a fucking child!" You scream

This argument had been going on for over an hour, Sam was at his wits end with you both. 

"Yeah well, bite me!" He snarled in return, sitting on his bed slipping on his boots. You roll your eyes as you slip on your jacket.  

"Woah,Woah, Woah!  What are you doing?" He jumps up as he sees you readying your weapons

"I told you Winchester, I'm getting ready for the hunt. Cause one way or another I'm coming with you" he went to open his mouth to start the argument once again when Sam finally had enough. 

"ALRIGHT, THAT'S ENOUGH!" You both snap your heads towards Sam, jaws slack at his outburst "Dean she's coming with us,  Y/N take that smirk off your face! You're both driving my nuts!" 

You and Dean glare at each other, as you ready you machetes.

You didn't know what Dean had against you going on the hunt, it was only a vamp nest. You'd taken several down yourself over the years.  You felt a sting in your chest as you come to the conclusion, he doesn't trust you. Doesn't think you can handle yourself,  or that you'll have his back. 

Anger grows through you. You'd show him. You all walk to the car in silence. You slip in to the back of the impala without so much as a glance to the brothers.

As you pull up, Sam instructs you all were the nest is. It was hidden in a forest about a mile into the woods in an old abandoned logger warehouse.

Sam rolls his eyes at you both as neither of you speak. "It's actually like dealing with children"  

The nest was small but split up all over the old warehouse. Sam went one way, Dean another, and you went down the middle. You walk down the thin corridor,  you senses on high alert. You see a light appear ahead of you, you tighten your grip on your machete ready to swing when you see Dean doing the same towards you. His corridor clearly led to yours.

You watch each other for a second before you both head in the same direction. You find and enter the main room, vamps asleep all around you. Dean's foot hit an old can that went rolling across the floor, sending and echo around the room. His shoulders dropped and he swore to himself. 

That's when all hell broke loose. Vamps attacking from all over, you beat them back as much as you could. Before you both had to retreat, you needed more space to fight.  You drew them outside, taking out as many as you could as you went. You and Dean stood back to back as you took out the remaining vamps.

Dean  finished off his last vamp, kicking away the body as he turned to help you, but he couldn't bring himself to move. Watching you spin, duck and slash your way through half a dozen vamps without even breaking a sweat. It was the most erotic thing he'd even seen. 

You take the head off the final vamp with a smile,  you turn on your heal, sensing something watching you. Your eyes catch the eldest Winchester's. 

You both stare at each other, breathing heavily from the fight. You spin your machete quickly before bringing it to a sudden halt, ridding the blade of blood. 

You feel a sense of pride as you see Dean's eyes trail over your body. Eyes lingering on your heaving breasts and hips. 

He was on you in a second dropping his blade, grabbing your shoulders tightly as he slammed his lips expertly into yours. You respond without having to think, your spare hand grabbing the front of his jacket.

You pressed your body against his roughly, feeling the hard muscle rippling beneath you, dropping your machete your hands sliding  around his neck to deepen the kiss. 

Dean’s arms slid around your waist trying to get your bodies as close as humanly possible. The kiss was wet and needy and expressed every emotion you'd both felt over the past few weeks.

You moaned into Dean’s mouth as his hands had slid down your back over and lifted your legs off of the floor. You wrapped your legs around his middle, his hands resting on your hips as he pushes your back against the tree. The wood pressing  painfully into your back

You both pulled away from the kiss to get some air, panting deeply as you rested your forehead on Dean’s.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.” Dean whispered, slowly pressing his hips into yours, making you gasp

“Probably not as long as I’ve wanted to.” You smirk 

You hear Sam calling from a distance

"Dean you need to move" you say pushing against his chest, he growls in response before leaning your ear, his voice deep and husky

"The only thing I 'need' right now is to throw you into an empty room and fuck you senseless" his words travel straight to you core

"DEAN? Y/N?" You hear Sam's shout getting louder, heading towards you both. You both untangled, grabbing your weapons just as Sam rounds the corner.  

He raises his eye brow at you both, standing like two teenagers just caught fooling around by a parent. 

After disposing of the rest of the nest you all made your way back to the motel. You bid the boys, your eyes refusing to meet Dean’s even though they were burning into you. 

You decide to clean up after the hunt. You go to have a shower. You let the water run as you undress, leaving you in your underwear as you begin to day dream. You picture Dean's hands all over you. His lips on yours, the way his hips ground into yours. 

You're ripped from your fantasies by a knock at the door. You flip the water off, wrap a towel around yourself and make your way to the door glancing through the peep hole. 

Your breath catches when you see who's there. Dean is standing at your door and your here in your underwear and a towel. You take a breath and open the door slightly hiding most of yourself behind the painted wooden surface. 

The first thing Dean notices is your lack of clothes, his eyes fall over your body. He pushes the door open and enters the room without much resistance, locking the door behind him.

He grabs you face latching his lips to yours for the second time that day. You wrap your arms around his neck. He grabs your waist tightly, causing the towel to unwrap from your body and fall to the floor leaving you in just your bra and panties before him.

Dean’s green eyes met yours for a moment, his pupils blown with pure lust and need in a way you were sure they hadn’t been a minute ago. He growled low in the back of his throat as he pushed you back hard against the wall, using your gasp dive his tongue back into your mouth. 

You tear his jacket from him, leaving only his t-shirt.  You dive you hands under it touching the hot skin beneath, scraping your nails down his spine. He moans in your mouth.  He pulls away, only to remove the offending item. 

He grabs the back of your legs wrapping them around his waist before pushing you into the wall again.  The thought of complaining neighbours crosses your mind for a split second, but then his lips find your neck and the thought of anything other Dean Winchester are gone. 

He reaches behind you, holding you against the wall with his body,  undoing your bra in seconds throwing it across the room. 

He kneading your breast, you rolling your nipple between his finger making you squirm beneath him, you unwillingly grind your hips into his. The denim of his jeans creating the most amazing fiction. 

Dean pushes you harder against the wall stopping you from moving you hips. You groan in frustration, his hand drops from you breast, burning a trail on your skin as he reaches your lace of your panties.  He grabs the side of them, eyes full of mischief. 

"You fond of these?" He asks pulling lightly at them.

You glance at him "you wouldn't...." you challenge

He raises his eyebrow at you as he rips the from you, literally, you gasp in surprise and in pleasure.

He drops his hand you your dripping centre,  groaning when he feels how wet you are. 

"Want me that badly baby?" He smiles, face cocky

You roll your hips hard against his erection, making him close his eyes. 

"I'd say we're about even, baby. Now get those god damn jeans off and fuck me!" You demand. 

When he opens his eyes,  they are so dark he could pass as a demon. It makes you shudder. He pushes you higher up the wall so he can reach his jeans, burying his head in breasts, sucking one in his mouth as his jeans and boxers hit the floor,. 

He's got you panting like a bitch in heat and he's not even inside of you yet.

"Dean please, need you inside of me" you say low and sexy. He looks up at you, letting you slide down his body, his eyes never leaving yours. You feel his hard cock touch your pussy and you gasp in delight.

Up he positions himself at your entrance, the tip of his just touching you and he stops. 

"Maybe we should stop? Maybe you aren't ready" he teases

"Dean Winchester,  if you stop I swear to god I will kill you like I did those vamps!" You growl at him

He smirked at that, his eyes filled with lust and power. He then grabbed your hips tight and thrust forward, burying himself completely inside of you , making you both moan out in pleasure.

He began to slam into you hard and fast, his powerful hands kneaded into your ass as he dragged your hips to him making you slide along his hard length.  He groaned in your ear and it was the sexiest sound you'd ever heard.

"Fuck sweetheart! So fucking tight" he moans dropping his head to your shoulder

He pulls you both away from the wall dropping you on the bed. Bringing your leg over his shoulder his begins pounding again, hitting your sweet spot with ever stroke.  

"Oh fuck...Dean...don't stop" you scream, feeling the heat in your belly burn brighter.

"I always new you'd feel so fucking good...." he pants, as the sound of skin slapping skin fills the room

" Oh God Dean I'm so close" you whimper

"I'm right there with you baby...let go Y/n , let go" he orders, voice full of dominance You could have come from his voice alone it was so hot. 

You clamp around him, pulling you both into an earth shattering orgasm. You'd never come that hard.

Dropping your leg to collapses on top of you. 

He looks up, eyes shining with happiness he leans up and kisses you. This kiss is different, it's sweet and tender.

"Sorry if I got a little rough there Y/n, you've just been driving me crazy....that's why I didn't want you to come today I was worried about you, but after seeing you with those vamps...you looked so fucking hot I..." you press your lips back to his to stop him from talking

"Never apologise for what just happened, it was amazing. I've never felt like that before" you smile down at him.

You feel him twitch to life inside of you at the praise, and you smirk back at him.

"Well then maybe we should go again, you know,  to make sure it wasn't a heat of the moment kind of thing" he smiles wickedly. He starts kissing your neck again and your eyes roll back.

You hope you got all those vamps tonight,  cause you had a pretty good feeling you wouldn't be able to walk properly tomorrow.

 


End file.
